Winn's Guardian
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Winn goes to see if James needs help after the events at the DEO, but seeing how shaken Winn is James decides who he is going to protect that night. Post S2E11 'The Martian Chronicles'


**Winn's Guardian**

 **Supergirl**

 **Winn goes to see if James needs help after the events at the DEO, but seeing how shaken Winn is James decides who he is going to protect that night.**

 **Post S2E11 'The Martian Chronicles'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or it's characters**

 **Winn's Guardian**

James opened the door to his flat to answer the sluggish sounding knock, his face lit up at the sight of Winn before it morphed into one of confusion and worry as he took in the hunched and slightly trembling form Winn cast.

"Winn, what happened?" James wrapped an arm around Winn, steering the DEO agent into his apartment. Winn went without protest and didn't do anything but clutch at the blanket James wrapped around him when he was settled on his comfortable couch.

"Oh, this. Nothing to worry about it, I'm just cold. It is February and it's nighttime, I'll warm up in a few minutes and we can go patrolling and save this fine city." Winn tried to sound upbeat and cheerful at the idea of patrolling with James.

"It's not just the cold Winn, please just tell me what happened." James touched Winn's cheek softly, not liking how pale the other man was. 

"Two White Martians infiltrated the DEO… They took Alex and myself, impersonated us and left us unconscious in this weird alien goo and remnants of a telepathic link. I remember doing things that I know I didn't do and then I had to stop the core from melting down and blowing up half of National City." Winn babbled, leaning closer to James and the heat he excluded as he was subconsciously finding comfort in that.

"Winn." James swallowed as he tried to wrap his head around what Winn was saying and what had happened to him mere hours before showing up at his place.

"I'm okay, really so lets get out there and kick some bad guy butt." Winn tried to stand up, but his limbs were getting tangled in the blanket. James couldn't stop the smile on his face at the rather adorable sight, until he took pity on his friend and tugged him back onto the couch.

"National City can wait, tonight Guardian is needed elsewhere. Now we are gonna get some take out and watch Star Wars." James said firmly, smiling when Winn looked up at him with wide eyes.

"The Original Trio?" Winn asked hopefully.

"I'm offended you thought we would watch the prequels first." James shot back, the banter easy between the two of them.

"Taught you well I have." Winn grinned and James nudged his side with his own grin.

"Go take a shower, you can borrow some of my clothes and the food should be here by then." James made a shooing motion at Winn who rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Winn shuffled out of the room and James didn't move from his place on the couch until he heard the shower click on. That was when James let out a loud sigh, slumping backwards on the couch running a hand down his face.

James didn't want to admit it aloud, but having Winn as a DEO agent scared the hell out of him some days. Like today and when Winn had come striding into CatCo with a jar of space rocks announcing he had went to another planet.

James hated that he could only find these things out after the fact, he hated that he couldn't be there to help out at the time. To make sure it wasn't Kara coming to him to tell him Winn was hurt or worse. James dug out his phone and made a call to his and Winn's normal take out joint giving their standard order before he forgot as he thought.

Winn could have died at the DEO tonight; he could have died when he went through that wormhole to help Kara and James was not okay with this but he knew Winn felt like he belonged at the DEO and James would never force him back to his desk at CatCo even if it would make James feel better to have the other man in eyesight.

"Dude you okay? You look a little spacey there." Winn's voice cut through James thoughts, the scent of pizza wafting up from the two plates Winn was holding. Winn was wearing a pair of James sweatpants, the cuffs rolled up because he was shorter than James and it looked like Winn didn't even bother with trying to fix the shirt, as it was half off his right shoulder making him look far too adorable for his own good.

"Yeah sorry, got lost in thought." James gave Winn a smile as he took the offered plate of pizza.

"Whatever dude, just try not to space out when Luke is kicking ass." Winn said good-naturedly as he flopped down onto the couch, kicking his legs up over James lap, as he got comfortable for the movie. James smiled at the move and felt better knowing Winn was right there.

They spent most of the first movie, eating and quoting the lines as they both knew the movie almost off by heart. At some point they had switched around their positions so Winn was side by side with James.

James turned his head to say something to Winn when he noticed Winn's eyes were closed and his breathing was even and ease. James felt a blush crawl up over his cheeks at the sight of Winn asleep and James couldn't help but tug the blanket they were sharing up over Winn to cover him further.

Winn made a soft snuffling noise in his sleep as his head slid down the fabric of the couch until his head rested on James shoulder and he let out a sigh of content as he settled there, body curling towards the new heat source.

"I've got you Winn." James promised in a quiet voice as he adjusted his arm that was now trapped behind Winn's neck so he could pet Winn's soft, spiky hair. Content to spend the rest of the night like this and hopefully many more to come. He would always be there for Winn as his personal Guardian because in a way Winn was James personal Guardian.


End file.
